


Brotherly love

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Feels, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili see their little sister down the aisle on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly love

Tears sparkled in Dis’ eyes as she made a small adjustment to the jeweled sash of your robe before stepping back to look at you with a sentimental expression.

“You look lovely, my girl,” she said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. “I only wish your father could be here to see you.”

“Oh, don’t, _Amad_ , don’t cry,” you pleaded, with a tremble creeping into your voice. “If you cry, then I’ll cry, and we’ll both be a mess.”

Your mother laughed through her tears, composing herself with a bracing nod and giving you a watery smile. “Well, he would be very proud, of that I am sure.”

You squeezed her hand gratefully and leaned to touch your forehead to hers just as a knock sounded at the door of your chambers, which opened to admit Fili and Kili, arrayed in their most regal finery.

A warm smile lit Fili’s face as he looked you up and down. “You look beautiful, Little One.”

“Fili, you must stop calling me ‘Little One,’“ you laughed scoldingly. “I’m a grown woman…I’m going to be someone’s wife!”

“And you’ll always be my baby sister,” he grinned.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Kili came, with a more solemn expression, to take you by the shoulders. “Because if you don’t, you can still change your mind. We’ll back you.”

“Of course I want to go through with it, you great oaf,” you assured him, a blush creeping into your cheeks as you added, “I’ve been counting the days until we could be married.”

“Look at you,” he sighed in resignation, though a smile tugged at his lips, “all grown up and leaving the family.”

“Oh, _Kili_ ,” you wobbled, fanning at the tears that gathered and threatened to spill to your cheeks. “ **I really need a hug** from my brothers.”

Amidst comforting murmurs of “come here, you,” and “it’s all right,” you found yourself enveloped in two pairs of strong arms while affectionate kisses were pressed to your hair and Dis fluttered in the background, warning Fili and Kili not to muss your bridal garb.

“Have no fear,” your mother said fondly, smoothing your robes when your brothers had released you. “You’ll always be part of this family, _mizimith_ , even though you’re starting your own family today.”

You nodded, sniffling a bit and breathing deeply to steady your nerves, and Fili rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“Speaking of it, we’d better get you to the Hall. It’s already packed with guests.”

The long, bittersweet walk to the Great Hall on the arms of your brothers passed with words of encouragement from Fili and the silly jokes that Kili had always counted on to make you laugh, and it was with a full heart that you arrived at the doorway through which you would step as a maiden for the last time.

Dwarves of all clans were assembled, eagerly awaiting their first sight of the bride, and your uncle Thorin stood kingly and smiling at the front of the Hall, ready to perform the ceremony…but all else faded away when you caught sight of Ori’s face, radiant with shy happiness, and your own countenance was transformed by your beaming smile in return.

Your brothers watched you with fond smiles before exchanging amused glances over your head, and Fili patted your hand in the crook of his arm in loving encouragement.

“Let’s go, Little One.”


End file.
